


A Play For Dominance

by shiny_glor_chan



Series: Scerek Feels [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, Fighting, Foreplay, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm not joining your pack.”</p><p>“Then what are you doing, Scott?”</p><p>“Getting this out of our system.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Play For Dominance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clavicular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clavicular/gifts).



> Underage tag is there because well, Scott is 16, and Derek is not. Unfortunate truth, though sometimes I doubt he mentally grew up from 16 sometimes. >>;;
> 
> This was completely a whim written today. I have other fics to finish, dammit. >>;; But a little bit of porn never hurt anyone. XD

“I'm not joining your pack,” Scott says between breaths as Derek's eyes flash red at him.

He shoves Scott hard into a tree behind him, pinning him there. “Then what are you doing, Scott?” he asks.

“Getting this out of our system,” Scott proclaims as he breaks Derek's hold and tackles him to the ground.

They tumble to the ground, and for one long moment, Scott has Derek pinned. The moment doesn't last long as a growl reverberates deep in Derek's chest before he wrests control. Scott snarls as he claws at Derek's back, shredding his shirt and skin at the same time. Derek rips Scott's hands off his back and pins them above his head and leans close to Scott's face.

“Enough,” he says through his bared fangs, 

Scott looks up at him, gold eyes shining in defiance. “Definitely not,” he replies and head butts Derek hard in the face.

Derek rears back in pain, and Scott takes his chance to turn the tables. He pins Derek to the ground more firmly this time, baring his own fangs at him. Scott knows he can't keep Derek pinned with brute strength alone; between the two of them, that is definitely Derek's area of expertise with his strict exercise regiment and years of werewolf experience.

He can already tell Derek's broken nose is nearly healed, and once it is, Derek opens his mouth to snarl, and Scott takes his chance. He smashes his lips against Derek's, gaining a small, surprised gasp. Their fangs make the kiss awkward and nowhere as near as enjoyable as a kiss should be. Derek kisses back, just as hard and rough as Scott. Their tongues slide against each other, almost battling for dominance. 

Fangs recede, but they kiss each other just as brutally. Scott's claws rip away the shreds of what is left of Derek's shirt. Derek grumbles into the kiss, but happily and little vindictively returns the favor by slicing through Scott's hoodie and t-shirt that had remained more or less intact during their fight. Scott scowls as he pulls away from the kiss for a breath.

“You fucker, you're paying for a new hoodie,” Scott tells him as Derek's hands slide to his jeans, claws still out. “Don't you fucking dare.”

Derek grins. “I could make you run home in nothing,” he says thoughtfully. “That'd be something to explain to anyone if they caught you, hm?”

Scott grinds his teeth as he digs his claws into Derek's thighs. “What about you? Getting arrested for public indecency probably won't look good after two prior arrests.”

Derek's grin falls in an instant. “Both of which were your fault, remember,” he says tersely.

Scott shrugs. “I thought you were a criminal,” he says almost blithely before Derek surges and flips him onto his back.

“You need to learn when to shut up,” Derek says, in a low and threatening tone before he ducks his head back down to capture Scott's lips in another bruising kiss.

Scott bucks up against Derek as he kisses back, unsure whether he wants to flip Derek again or relieve some of the pressure building in his dick. Derek takes the decision out of his hands by keeping him well pinned and grinding down against him. Scott moans into the kiss unintentionally as he starts to lose any control he may have won in this situation. 

Derek grins against Scott's mouth as he rolls his hips with intent. Scott breaks the kiss to pant and look up at Derek, pupils blown from lust. He jerks his hips to meet with Derek's again, holding eye contact. Derek's hands slide down to pop open Scott's fly.

“Tell me to stop, and I will,” Derek says quietly as he yanks down Scott's jeans and boxers.

Scott snorts as he grabs Derek's belt loops to pull him closer before he works open Derek's fly. “Does it look like I want you to?” he asks, pulling at Derek's skin tight jeans and boxer briefs. “How do you even get into these?”

Derek rolls his eyes as he slicks his hand with spit. “You should care more about getting me out of them,” he retorts as he grasps both their cocks in his spit slick hand. 

Gasping, Scott arches into Derek's hand before grabbing the back of Derek's neck to pull him into another hard kiss. As Derek jerks them, Scott wraps a hand around his, urging him on. Derek bites his bottom lip in retaliation, and he keeps up the slow pace, at first. Scott groans in frustration, bucking and squirming to get more friction. 

Derek grips them tightly, pulling a moan from Scott's lips before he speeds up his hand. Scott pulls away from the kiss, hiding his face in the crook of Derek's neck as his orgasm builds. His hands claw at Derek's back, breaking the skin unintentionally, though Derek doesn't seem to mind as his breathing gets heavy and the jerks of hands get a bit erratic.

Scott comes first with a quiet shout against Derek's neck. He can feel Derek still working both their cocks through the haze of his orgasm, and Derek presses him down hard against the ground as he comes against their stomachs. His hand slows to a stop on their cocks, and the sounds of their pants and fast beating hearts are all either of them can hear for a few long moments.

As he comes down from his orgasm, Scott lets his head fall back on the hard ground behind him. He pulls his claws away from Derek's back with a slight wince as Derek watches him with an almost blissed out expression before Derek's mask of indifference slides back into place. He shifts, moving onto his haunches to snatch Scott's shirt to clean himself up with.

“Hey,” Scott grumbles in token protest.

“Not like it can be fixed. No better than a rag now,” Derek says as he tosses his shredded henley to Scott to use.

“No thanks to you,” he says as he grudgingly wipes away their come with a grimace. “Is this going to be awkward?”

Derek just quirks an eyebrow in Scott direction as he stands and pulls up his briefs and jeans. Scott coughs and follows in suit, awkwardly still holding Derek's shredded, come stained henley. He grabs the remains of his hoodie, looking at Derek questioningly again.

“No, this won't be awkward,” he states, balling up Scott's t-shirt. “Just go home, Scott.”

Scott twists the material in his hand, wrapping the henley in the remains of his hoodie as Derek disappears into the woods, without a glance back. Shaking his head, Scott heads home, but after he leaves the preserve, he notices he still has Derek's shirt, and Derek had walked away with his. He blinks as he looks back to where Derek disappeared.

He tilts his head in confusion before looking down at the bundle of clothing in his hands. Scott sighs as he starts to walk again and figures he'll just toss it when he gets home, and Derek will do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're a multishipper too, follow me on my tumblr, [shiny_glor_chan](http://shiny-glor-chan.tumblr.com/). Scerek is my ship of the moment. XD


End file.
